Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, a security system, an automation controlled system, a metering system, a remote controlled system, a transceiver system, or the like, receive media from one or more signal sources. In many situations, a relatively long coaxial cable connects the media device to the signal source. Such relatively long coaxial cables are lossy, resulting in a degradation of signal quality.
Signal equalizers have been used to compensate the communicated signals to improve the signal quality. However, media systems have become increasingly more complex. For example, different types of media devices may receive different types of signals over the relatively long coaxial cable. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide signal compensation for a variety of different signal types that share the same lossy coaxial cable connection.
Further, one or more of the multiple media devices may be communicatively coupled to to the signal source over its own long lossy coaxial cables such that signal compensation would be desirable for signals communicated to that particular media device. Concurrently, a different media device may be communicatively coupled to its own coaxial cable connection such that different signal compensation would be desirable for that particular media device. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide signal compensation for a variety of media devices that receive media signals over a shared coaxial cable communication network.